Blackbirds - Midnight Melody
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Yoai. Threesomes. Mpreg. AU. OOC. OCs. "Master of Death, Harry Potter, you have lived a cursed existence, to lose not only your life, but to wander aimlessly unable to interact with the world around you. We the chief deities of the lands known now as the Elemental Nations, wish to strike a deal with you."


"Harry James Potter, you're hereby convicted of the mass murder of three-hundred and fifty-two pureblood witches and wizards," _They had trained him to be the perfect killer, they said, avenge your parents' deaths – he discovered, Lily and James were not his parents just casualties of war, along with the real Harry Potter._ "Your monetary assets and estates are willed to the Weasley family_," his so called friends had used him for wealth and fame._ "Your hereditary titles Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor and Lord Peverell, shall be gifted to Lord Dumbledore." _A damned fool…_ "As for your hereditary artifacts they now belong to Lord Sirius Black," … _to believe he had loved and trusted them, _the emerald eye sixteen years old boy noted the impassioned look on Lord Black's face, the gloating and prideful looks of Hermione and the Weasleys, and the pure hatred that shone in Draco Malfoy's eyes. "As per request of Lord Draco Malfoy," _How was he to know by killing Voldemort anyone with the dark mark would die, all three-hundred and fifty-two of them._ "Your sentence is to be kissed by a dementer, your body frozen solid and entombed in the bowls of Azkaban." Albus Dumbledore declared, "Any last words, Harry?" Albus asked with morbid interest lifting the silencing spell, Harry breathed deeply.

"Ye treacherous monsters, by innocent blood spilled, I mark thee," Albus attempted to silence the boy as he spoke, but failed and the lights flickered as intense magical energies surrounded Harry, "Let Darkness and death take thee by Magic's creed I curse thine kind."

"Guards!" Albus screamed panicking. A dementer swooped in and the lights went out. That day Harry's body was frozen solid and entombed in Azkaban. Albus Dumbledore was reduced to a squib and Harry or rather the boy called Harry watched as a wandering spirit as magic slowly killed off wizards and witches. The immortal Spirit, the master of death, continued onwards watching as civilization rose and fell, unable to be seen, touched, heard or smelled.

* * *

**Blackbirds – Midnight Melody **

_Written by Merula Aeolus_

**Book 01:** Master of Death

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series, The Bleach Series, The Naruto Series, the Persona 4: The Animated Series, The Blue Exorcist Series, the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Series, the Occult Academy Series, the Ghost Hunt Series, the Shikabane-Hime Series, the Death Note Series, the Ga-Rei-Zero Series, the Tokyo Majin Series, the Shonen Onmyouji Series, the Darker than Black Series, the Guilty Crown Series, and the Fairy Tail Series. They belong to their creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note I: **This is a Crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto, however, that being said I included the other Fandoms that I have borrowed ideas from in the Disclaimer. Some abilities or characters have been designed after other fandoms.

**Warnings:** Slash-Yoai (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (homosexual intercourse, heterosexual intercourse, threesomes and more, female and male masturbation, double penetration, fellatio, rimming, and hand jobs), graphic violence (Blood and Gore), adult language (expletives and sexual language), scary thematic material, changes to appearance, history, abilities, lineage, and personalities. Original Characters (OC(s)), Out of Character (OOC), non-canon events (AU), pregnancies, Male pregnancies (Mpreg), character bashing within reason, and some cross dressing. Includes new bloodline limits, Elemental releases, and talents. **Author's Note:** All sexual material can be found at my Archive of our Own penname Merula_Aeolus.

**Genres: **Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/Fantasy/Angst

**Series Summary: **Slash and Het. Threesomes. Mpreg. AU. OOC. OCs. The Potters, including the real Harry Potter were simply casualties of war, and he, a nameless orphan was forced into the role of the-boy-who-lived. Those he loved and trusted betrayed him for money and for power. He was sentenced to death. In his last moments he cursed all of magical kind and Harry watched as a wandering spirit as magic slowly killed off wizards and witches. The immortal Spirit, the master of death, continued onwards watching as civilization rose and fell, unable to be seen, touched, heard or smelled. Until the Sun goddess of the Elemental Nations approached him with a deal. _"In exchange for your abilities wrongfully robbed of you. Those we will return to you and our individual tokens and blessings, we wish for you to use your abilities to interact with mortals to change the doomed future. We face a future were blight upon the lands shall take root, where brother will turn on brother and child on parents. We face the end of everything. So I implore you to help us. We cannot traverse or influence the mortal planes as we once could. You, young master are our only hope. Do you accept our deal?"_The deal was struck, in magic and in blood. The boy known as Harry Potter was born as Mori Kiyoshi.

**Author's Note: **After Sakura's attempt on Naruto's life many attitude changes will take place – for example Naruto will be more subdued and Kakashi will be more concerned with Naruto. This chapter also has Spoilers!

**Author's Note on Pairings: **Please note, voting was called to a halt on November 18th 2012, so if you voted past that date, your votes were not counted. However,since I received so many positive responses to this story, I promise you that my next Harry Potter Series and Naruto Series crossover will contain Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Harry, so stayed tuned in for future posts.

**Main Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Mori Kiyoshi

**Side Pairings: **Gaara/Hyuga Hinata,

**Summary: **Yoai. Threesomes. Mpreg. AU. OOC. OCs. "Master of Death, Harry Potter, you have lived a cursed existence, to lose not only your life, but to wander aimlessly unable to interact with the world around you. We the chief deities of the lands known now as the Elemental Nations, wish to strike a deal with you."

"Blah" – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Writing and Memory

* * *

**Blackbirds – Midnight Melody **

_Written by Merula Aeolus_

**Book 01:** Master of Death

**Prologue:** Ripples

* * *

The sun goddess, Amaterasu sat waiting on her throne surrounded on either side by her brothers – Tsukiyomi (the Moon God) and Susano-Wo (The Storm God), behind her stood the massive figure of death, the Shinigami. Her three sons entered the room escorting a young man with gorgeous emerald green eyes, long ebony hair and snowy-white skin. "Master of Death, Harry Potter, you have lived a cursed existence, to lose not only your life, but to wander aimlessly unable to interact with the world around you. We the chief deities of the lands known now as the Elemental Nations, wish to strike a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" The youth asked, fragile hope beginning to grow in his emerald eyes.

"In exchange for your abilities wrongfully robbed of you. Those we will return to you and our individual tokens and blessings, we wish for you to use your abilities to interact with mortals to change the doomed future. We face a future were blight upon the lands shall take root, where brother will turn on brother and child on parents. We face the end of everything. So I implore you to help us. We cannot traverse or influence the mortal planes as we once could. You, young master are our only hope. Do you accept our deal?"

"Yes." Harry agreed, after a short pause.

"Very, well," the presence of the Shinigami king made himself known, "I too wish to bless you, my Master." Harry spun around, surprised to see the familiar figure of Death, "before your society fell, I had created my kingdom in which the young Shinigami, beneath my rule, served me. My kingdom was too destroyed, but in the rubble, I found five Zanpaku-tos, which I have guarded selfishly for this day. Today, I bless you with the abilities of a Shinigami and the five Zanpaku-tos of my kind. Here they are," Death, said unveiling five marvelous swords, "You must learn their names from them." The Swords melted away and joined with Harry's soul.

"I, Tsukiyomi, shall gift you with the bloodline limit I have passed through the generations of my mortal descendants, the Hyoton (Ice Release) and my companions, the panther summons contract." The Moon God said.

"I, Susano-Wo, gift you with the Eien-Metsuki (Eternity Sight), born of my flesh and passed on through my mortal descendants, I shall also bless you with the ability to manipulate all the elements – fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning." The Storm God said.

"I, Amaterasu, shall gift you with the ability to manipulate Senjutsu (Sage Arts) and the several soul mates, which will be endowed with youth and immortality upon their death." Tears gathered in Harry's eyes at the kindness of the Sun Goddess.

And the deal was struck, in magic and in blood. Mori Kiyoshi was born.

* * *

**June 12**

Uchiha Sasuke had never put someone else before his determination to avenge his clan, yet here he was renting a two bedroom apartment in the Ninja sector, so he could force his traumatized teammate to move in with him. He could only blame his former teammate Haruno Sakura for this.

"_Haruno Sakura, for attacking your teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, with the intent to kill, you're hereby sentenced to have your chakra bound and institutionalized in Konohagakure's asylum…" Sarutobi Hiruzen said angrily, "Despite your claims that you mistakenly thought that your other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, died on mission in the Land of Waves on the behalf of Uzumaki-san, you had no right to take revenge for such an event. This is a normal everyday occurrence in the Ninja lifestyle. Furthermore, your psych evaluation indicates an unhealthy obsession with Uchiha Sasuke one which would be extremely harmful to both other Ninja and Citizen's alike."_

"_Haruno Ayako, for fueling your daughter's obsession of Uchiha Sasuke, hatred of Uzumaki Naruto and aiding and abetting your daughter in her attempt to murder her teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, by purchasing poison for said event, you are sentenced to imprisonment in the Civilian prison system."_

Sasuke, for the first time had noticed more about Naruto than just his skills and intelligence. He saw that hatred and persecution in every civilian's eyes, which had only doubled after the Haruno mother and daughter's sentencing. He saw Naruto discriminated by shop keepers that refused to sell him anything, kicked him out of the store and beat him. He saw the poverty Naruto lived in. Thankfully he also saw the waning hatred in the Ninjas' eyes. The fact that Sakura had attacked him and Naruto had not attacked her. He had only blocking her strikes had won him their approval. Things were changing for Naruto among the Ninja and Sasuke was determined to be part of that.

* * *

**June 22**

Hatake Kakashi stared at Mori Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi stared at Kakashi. Kakashi hadn't expected this when the Sandaime Hokage had handed him team seven's new member's personal history file. It hadn't included any information except bare facts. Mori Kiyoshi lived alone, his address, he was a Genin, who had lost his team, he was heralded as a prodigy, and was only eleven years old. Now Kakashi had seen the Kiyoshi whom was nearly identical to their former adversary, Yuki Haku, except for his eerie eyes and the length of his hair. The youth had shoulder length ebony hair which was liberally highlighted with blue-green-purple reflective streaks – like a crow's wings. He had almond-shaped gorgeous blue-green eyes, which began a deep midnight-blue at the rims, steadily lightening to an ocean-blue that bled into an acid-green around the pupil, the green spikes out into the blue. He had luminescent snow-white skin, was slender and of average height for his age with a narrow heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, a small nose and full and soft carmine red lips.

"You are Mori Kiyoshi?" Kakashi asked and the boy nodded. "By chance do you have any relation to the Yuki clan or have the Hyoton."

"Yes to both." Kiyoshi said in a soft and melodic voice, "My father was Yukimura Hotaru and my mother, the last of the Mori clan, was Mori Mayumi. I have the Hyoton's full capabilities."

"Full capabilities?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I am assuming you met a male or female member of the Yuki clan in battle? If I am right, he or she probably used the Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho no jutsu (Ice release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals technique). If they did so, then they used speed to move from mirror to mirror. Originally, the Yuki clan could make pocket dimensions within their ice mirrors, instead of using speed. I am capable of creating the pocket dimension and traveling to mirror to mirror through a mean of instantaneous teleportation." Kiyoshi said softly. Kakashi was blown away by this capability. If Haku had possessed that ability, neither Sasuke nor Naruto would've lived.

"That is a dangerous ability, Kiyoshi." Kakashi remarked, and Kiyoshi shrugged, "Anyway, I am to be your new Jonin-sensei, you will meet me and your teammates on training grounds 12 tomorrow." Kiyoshi nodded.

* * *

**Blackbirds – Midnight Melody**

_Written by Merula Aeolus_

**Book 01:** Master of Death

**Chapter One:** Bloodline Historian

* * *

**June 22 – Training Ground 12**

Sasuke watched Naruto train with an appraising eye. Two months ago, Naruto struggled with the Academy taijutsu style, until Sasuke realized that no one had taught Naruto the necessary footwork, or had him go through the flexibility training. Sasuke began to rectify that problem. Kakashi-sensei soon realized what Sasuke was doing and began to train both of his students in an S-ranked taijutsu style, Kurai Kawa Nagare (Dark River Flow). It was the primary defensive taijutsu to most other S-ranked taijutsu styles, including the Hyuga clan's Juken (Gentle Fist) Taijutsu. It was fast, graceful and deadly. Naruto and Sasuke both had weight seals drawn on the skin on their limbs, hidden under bandages in order to build up speed and strength.

Kakashi-sensei had also tested them in their elemental affinities with a piece of paper. Sasuke's paper crumpled and burned meaning his natural affinities were lightning and fire. Naruto's paper split in half and burned meaning his natural affinities were wind and fire. Sasuke had begun training with Kakashi in the Sharingan, while Naruto furthered his training in the Kurai Kawa Nagare. The pretty blond boy was like a damn squirrel to Sasuke or like a skillful acrobat. Sasuke was also training Naruto in some Kanton (Fire Release) Ninjutsus, such as Kanton: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Technique) and Kanton: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire technique).

Kakashi-sensei had promised Sasuke and Naruto to begin training them in their elemental affinities alongside their new teammate. While both boys were excited about training in their elements, they were worried their new teammate would test their new bonds.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san. Hatake-sensei told me I am to meet my new teammates here? Perhaps... are you two my new teammates?" a voice intruded on Sasuke's thoughts and made Naruto pause mid-kick. Turning, Sasuke and Naruto froze at the young effeminate boy, who looked so much like their former adversary. However, they quickly noticed the differences between this stranger and Haku. Those eerie, but beautiful eyes and the length of the hair was the most telling difference, but this child's face was also more angular than Haku's rounded one.

"Yes," Sasuke said cautiously, "We were waiting for our new teammate, since you know our names, mind telling us yours?" Sasuke said slightly demanding.

"Oh, excuse me. I am Mori Kiyoshi, the last of the Mori clan." The beautiful ebony haired boy said bowing slightly.

"Mori clan?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, "I read about that somewhere…"

"Any relation to the Yuki clan?" Naruto broke in curiously.

"My mother was Mori Mayumi and my father was Yukimura Hotaru. Like I told Hatake-sensei I possess the full capabilities of the Hyoton." Kiyoshi began, "Uchiha-San, you're probably familiar with the Mori clan's name from the Uchiha family documents. The Mori clan is descendant of three clans, the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga Clan and the Uzumaki Clan. We were the sole reason for Uzushiogakure's alliance with Konohagakure no Sato before the third Shinobi war and the destruction of Uzushiogakure no Sato. We were also made the Uzumaki Clan, Uchiha Clan, Hyuga Clan, Nara Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, the Gekko clan, the Yuhi clan, the Aburame Clan, the Akimichi Clan, and the Inuzuka Clan, the Namikaze clan, the Hatake clan, the Senju Clan, the Sarutobi clan, the Tsurugi clan and the Kotetsu clan's historians. We collect information about each clan, their main Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsus skills, their unique skills and bloodline limits. I have been attempting to reach both of you for some time. Unfortunately, I fear my notes have been intercepted by a certain council member. Now however, as your teammate I can reach you outside of formal notes, which I believe was Hokage-Sama intention."

"Do you know who my parents are?' Naruto practically pleaded.

"I do, however," Kiyoshi turned around revealing a strange marking on the back of his neck, "I am a Mori and my knowledge can be sealed under a two-thirds vote of the Ninja council. So I can only reveal that your mother was the heir to the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Kushina. I am banded from telling you about your father. Of course the council can't prevent me from teaching you about the Uzumaki clan abilities or some widely known abilities from your father's clan. Also Sasuke, I have an immense knowledge of the Sharingan and the various natural ways to evolve it without creating the Mangekyo Sharingan, which is an unnatural evolution."

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed, "Why didn't you approach us sooner?"

"Like I said, I tried to send you notes, but due to clan laws I cannot approach you unless I have express permission from your clan head. Sasuke, you have not claimed your clan seat in the Ninja council and Naruto, the Hokage was made your Clan head until your sixteenth birthday. I believe a particular councilman, one Shimura Danzo, had been preventing contact. However, now I can contact with you because I am your teammate." Kiyoshi said, inclining his head, "Hokage-Sama made a move worth of the Nara clan."

_A certain Cyclops sitting in a tree not too far away suddenly realizes why the Hokage was so insistent on Mori Kiyoshi joining team seven and also of the possible repercussions of it. The Hyoton wasn't the only dangerous thing Kiyoshi possessed, he possessed knowledge. Hell, even his own clan was among those the youth held information on. Said Cyclops was smacking his head against the tree for the throwing away all those little unopened notes from the Mori clan._

"About the Uzumaki clan," Sasuke suddenly asked, "What can you tell us about it?"

"First off, the first known Uzumaki was the historical figure, the Sage of the Six Paths. He was the last known man to possess the Rinnegan, a very dangerous doujutsu. His sons founded the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan, both who are currently members of Konohagakure no Sato. The next notable Uzumaki was Uzumaki Mito, wife of Senju Hashirama and the first known Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Uzumaki clan is renowned in the art of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Chakra manipulation and Control. They were the royalty of Uzushiogakure no Sato and known diplomats. Your Mother, Uzumaki Kushina, Akai Chishio Habanero (The Hot-blooded Habanero) and the successor of Uzumaki Mito as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was known for her dangerous talent of manipulating her chakra into Chain which she wielded against her enemies. However, I theorize that the technique was incomplete. She had not added an elemental affinity to her chains." Kiyoshi said holding in a sly grin.

"Do you know how to do the Technique?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It is an Uzumaki technique, I can only perform the hand seals and the Chakra exercises, but I will now and will never be able to create the chains. Only an Uzumaki with their special chakra can do that." Kiyoshi admitted.

"And what do you know about a natural evolution of the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, eagerly.

"Well, most of the methods must be used before the awakening of the Sharingan," Sasuke visibly deflated, "However the one which I imagine will aid you the most is called Kurai-Myaku Sharingan (Dark Pulse Copy-Wheel Eyes). It has a lot of benefits like immunity to the illusions cast by the Mangekyo Sharingan or the Eternal Sharingan. It also manipulates time and Space allowing you to move at crazy speeds and warp reality."

"It's not the Izanagi?" Sasuke asked.

"No, that is a Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique)." Kiyoshi said.

"Then why did no one in my clan develop the Kurai-Myaku Sharingan?" Sasuke demanded.

"Actually, there were two users in your clan who could use it, but never developed it, Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Shisui. Those who develop their Sharingan after the age of ten are able to create the Kurai-Myaku Sharingan, but in a clan of prodigies this soon became unpopular and furthermore, as you know under your father's rule those who did not develop their Sharingan before the age of eight were deemed unworthy of being Ninja."

"So I have the potential for the Kurai-Myaku Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, to which Kiyoshi simply nodded.

"Hatake-Sensei doesn't have the potential for the Kurai-Myaku Sharingan. However, he does have the potential for his own clan's special techniques and add those to a better developed Sharingan he can easily gain through reading the information I have on your clan."

"Shit," Naruto suddenly swore, "I swear we didn't mean to demand twenty-questions about our clans." Naruto said courteously, "Maybe you can tell us a little about yourself?" Kiyoshi broke out into a smile.

"Sure, I have two bloodline limits – the Hyoton from my father and the one I have inherited from my mother, which is a mix of the Uchiha-Uzumaki-Hyuga clan's abilities, and is called Eien-Metsuki (Eternity Sight). I am proficient as a Medic Nin and also am pretty adept at Kenjutsu (The Art of the Sword) and Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art). I like training in Stealth, Strategy and Traps. I like Miso soup, and I hate Wasabi. I am friends with Nara Kotaru and play Go with him regularly. While I am only eleven years old and am considered a prodigy, I personally believe hard work can beat prodigies any day."

_Kakashi grinned behind his mask as he contemplated everything Kiyoshi had told the boys. It seemed he would finally have the team he so desired. It was his duty to evaluate the skills and talents of his Genin and form a team designed to be a sabotage team, assault team, assassination team, a tracking team or an Intelligence team. The most common being an assault team. Kakashi knew Kurenai was making her team a team of trackers, while Asuma and Gai worked on Assault teams. Kakashi had yet to specify his team's leanings and he wouldn't until the very last minute. However, with Sakura gone, replaced by Kiyoshi, his team had a greater potential, for despite all the praise she had received in the Academy, Haruno Sakura hadn't made a very good Ninja. Kakashi was thinking of having his new team go through a very specialized training that of an assassin mixed with intelligence officers and a tracking team. This was the beginning to something very interesting. _

Naruto brushed back his hair, which he had grown out to his chin and stopped bleaching it lighter. His naturally wheat-ripened color offset his beautiful sapphire eyes and his healthy peach skin gave him a bit of an exotic look. "Hey, Kiyoshi, where do you live? If you want, we could go for ramen at some point."

"It would be an honor to go for ramen with you and Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san." Kiyoshi said inclining his head, "As for where I live, I live in the Mori clan house near the Nara forest." Kiyoshi admitted. "Perhaps, you'd like to visit some time and read through your clan materials?" Kiyoshi received two eager nods.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Prologue and Chapter One revised and combined.


End file.
